dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Despacito
|date release = Android: October 11th, 2018 iOS: October 12th, 2018 |tz = Day, Night |jumps = 0 |falls = 16 |teleportations = 3 |teleportation = 3 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Crystal before remove |next = The Indian Journey before remove}} The Despacito is a removed level. Soundtrack This level's soundtrack is an instrumental remix of the hit song "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee. Difficulty * The teleportation parts can confuse some players of beginners. * There are many quick taps. Be careful that you don’t miss a tap. ** However, this kind of mistake can be forgiven in some parts of the level. * The camera goes close to the ground sometimes, making the level difficult. * Be careful, as you might get distracted by the scenery, “cube people” animations, and fireworks. Notes for gems Strategy *At some quick-tap parts, try not to tap as much as you can. Or, go to The Spring practice your quick taps. * Don't get distracted from beautiful scenes, such as beaches. Focus on your way. *Mind the camera too, since it focuses on the ground a lot. *'TAP IMMEDIATELY' every time you're about to teleport to a new location. *Don't be distracted by the cube people in 3%. Gameplay Trivia * This is the second level to feature a copyrighted song, preceded by The Faded and the original instrumental version of Faded. ** This is the first copyrighted mainstream song to be used that does not feature Alan Walker. * The setting of the level is inspired by Mexico. ** This makes the second level to be inspired by a country, following The Chinese Garden (China). * "Despacito" means "slowly" in Spanish. * Since Despacito is such a popular and memetic song, the level provoked mixed reactions across the internet; especially on Facebook, where the song was hinted at and revealed. ** Many of the players disliked the song because of the explicit lyrics and possibly the remix done by Justin Bieber. *** Eventually, the developers stuck with the use of making the song instrumental. * There is a supposed easy way to pass this level. * In the beginning, there is a theory that the line was struck by the car and died. * This level was removed in version 2.6.3 due to copyright expiration. ** Before the removal, this level is now 50% off and players who already purchased this level can keep it. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is on top of a green patch of grass in a shopping center. * The 20% marker is on the wall of a villa after being teleported the first time. * The 30% marker is on top of a table to the left under an orange umbrella. * The 40% marker is on the first building after being teleported the second time and is right above the first window cleaning lift. * The 50% marker is on a building to the left next to a red crane. * The 60% marker is on a chair to the left after being teleported the third time. * The 70% marker is on one of the tan pillars to the left and is in very small text. * The 80% marker is on the wall of a villa to the right. * The 90% marker is on wooden window shutters behind a bench to the left of the fountain. * The 100% marker is not shown but is clearly represented as the pyramid. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Hard levels